Broken We Stand
by AliOrox
Summary: Hey, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm just your normal average girl...though only on the surface. Below the surface I am broken like most people nowadays. I'm all alone in a darkness that I can't find my way out of. I can't help myself yet I'm suppose to help them.
1. Monsters

**Hey guys! :D**

**This is my first fanfic so i'm sorry if it's not very good...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><span>FRIDAY MORNING<span>

A high school girl was sprinting through a corridor, clearly late for class. She is 17 years old with curves in all the right places. She has a gorgeous, charming face that would have all the guys drooling, but don't get me wrong it wasn't like it was a china doll face that you would be afraid to touch, no, her face was warm, friendly and inviting. She had stunning light brown hair that fell to a few inches below her shoulders. She was wearing her compulsory school skirt, it was a little on the short side, but c'mon, this is high school, whose isn't the a little short? On top she is wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a creamy color cardigan over the top. She was Mikan Sakura.

As she was concentrating on getting to class as quickly as she could, she failed to notice the boy leisurely walking through the same corridor as her. When she finally noticed the boy the were already in the middle of passing each other. She looked over at him and only for a second their eyes locked on each other; like they could see into each others souls. Time seemed to slow down but as soon as it happened it was over and the next thing she knew she was sitting in her seat in her class thinking about his warm, friendly and inviting blue eyes.

LUNCH BREAK

"Mikan, geez...stop day dreaming like that, listen up. This is important I'll have you know" a girl with long dirty blonde hair said pointing a slim finger at our brunette.

Mikan after hearing her friends statement inwardly rolled her eyes, she was talking about shoes; therefore the reason she had drifted off in the first place. Kayla could be such the drama queen she though to herself. She waited until Kayla had gone back on another one of her world famous rants before allowing her mind to continue wandering. She though about the numerous assignments she had due and about her and her mother fight this morning. That was no surprise though since her and her mother hadn't been on good terms since she was eight, she allowed her mind to delve into that topic until she felt tears pooling under the surface. She successfully distracted herself when she thought about what happened that morning. Okay to be honest it had been on her mind all morning, but who could blame her, I mean of course she knew who it was, it was Ruka Nogi. He had stunning and princely looks; gorgeous blonde hair that on anyone else would have girls head over heels, and of course he eyes; but she had already mentioned them. He had transferred to her school under a month ago, in fact he was in her class so it wasn't like she had never seen him before. Hell, she had talked to him before; well if two to three word conversations count. So why! Why the hell did she have that reaction this morning.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in... I don't even know why he even bothers he's not welcome at this school, heck! I don't know why any of them bother, they clearly aren't welcome in this society! They should all go die in a hole somewhere, I can't wait to see the day Old Man Jinno finally gets rid of them for good!" Kayla spoke with disgust towards Mikan successfully knocking her out of her day dream for the second time. Mikan looked towards where Kayla was motioning, though she was already positive she knew who was standing there, Ruka. When she saw him she immediately looked down remembering what happened earlier.

Kayla noticing her friends actions immediately spoke up "I know right, I can't even bear to look at him, he's a disgusting, repulsive monster."

Mikan looked at her friend with shock, though honestly she wasn't really shocked. This happened overtime he entered a room or walked past a group of people. Around the cafeteria people were talking in hushed tones though disgust and maybe even fear were evident in their voices. Some were staring or even glaring at Ruka but the moment we would return their gaze they would immediately look away. In short people avoided him and when people looked at him all they saw was a monster.

As to why people acted this way toward Ruka Nogi? That's a 25 year old tale.

25 years ago people like Ruka never existed; people with 'powers' and/or 'abilities', but then there was one, Persona. Everyone knew that name and knew it well, he was the first child to ever possess these powers, they became obvious to the people around him by the time he was 4. He was born 25 years ago and ever since then people with these powers have been showing up and as of today there are over 30 people known to have them and probably more keeping them hidden. Many people believe they should be killed, burnt to ashes and more; it gets worse from there. After 8 years; Persona was eight, the UN stated that these children with powers would come under the basic human right laws. This may seem a noble idea but the only reason this statement was made was due to the fact that despite many medical checks the children were the same as any other child and there was no way to modify the laws to allow mistreatment of these children. Under the surface though the UN was very much a supporter of the murder of the people with the powers. After all these years people's hatred only grew, they blamed all their problems on people with powers to the point some people have labeled themselves 'Hunters'. Hunters, at night, try to track down anybody with powers and if they can kill them whilst the police and everyone else turns a blind eye towards their acts. Hell! They are treated like heroes!

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think all comments welcome<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Blame

**Hey :D Chapter 2 hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's character i only own the story line**

* * *

><p>MONDAY MORNING<p>

Mikan couldn't help but let out a hearty sigh, who knew whispers and murmurs could be so loud. For something that was supposed to go unnoticed it sure was giving her a headache. What was her whole class whispering about? Simple, on the weekend some poor girl was killed by a shark at one of the beaches not far from her neighborhood. If your wondering what that had to do with the whispering, well Ruka's power is that he can talk to animals and well they have some weird sort of attraction to him. So basically they blame him.

After what seemed like an eternity one of the more feisty and loud mouthed girl's of Mikan's class stood up and walked over to him. Ruka was sitting up the back of course seeming as no one wanted anything to do with him when he noticed one of his class mates with dark brown hair approaching. He glanced up waiting for her to gain her composure and tell him what was clearly on everyone's mind. Here it comes, he thought to himself as she opened her mouth.

"Admit what everyone here thinks. You killed her, an innocent little girl! You're a monster why don't you just go and die, no one wants to see your face! You're a drain on humanity, a monster!" She spoke, no she didn't scream but her words were literally dripping in hatred and disgust. She had a perfectly manicured finger pointing directly at him, waiting for some sort of response. The class waited in silence, to afraid to vocalize their support of her statement but silently everyone agreed with what she had said. Imagine the class' shock to see one of their own defending him, yes one of their own; Mikan Sakura had stood up and was now facing the girl. Mikan looked at the girl, Mikan's face was serene and calm but her eyes showed irritation and annoyance.

"How are you so sure it was him?" She spoke slowly as if amused, yet on look in her eyes showed she was anything but.

"Oh please Mikan...even you aren't the naive. They are the sole reason our world the way it is, they have and will take away everything we have. You should know that well" the girl snapped ending in a somewhat whiney tone.

"I'm pretty sure people got eaten by sharks 25 years ago, it's not a new thing! We are the same, some people who don't have powers kill and some people with powers kill. Why do you think we have jails? Humans have been killing each other for centuries so why do you think them any different!"

Mikan's outburst caused a wave of murmurs to spread through the class. Seeing the teacher coming into the classroom and that the girl wasn't going to respond Mikan chose this moment to return to her seat. Ruka who during the whole exchange had sat there in pure shock was only now regaining his composure. He turned his head and looked at the back of Mikan's head, smiling to himself in self satisfaction. The rest of the lesson was spent with a very confused teacher trying to figure out why his class was sitting in an awkward silence.

The bell rang signaling the start of their school's lunch break. Like any other school, the students were out the door within seconds; Mikan being no different. Mikan got halfway to her locker when she realized that she had left her drink bottle in class so she left her friends and went back to the classroom alone. She had only taken five steps inside the classroom when suddenly shadows started running and flashing around the classroom. She let out a short scream before closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands. She was like for a second before looking up. She let out another short scream in surprise as she saw two bluey-grey eyes looking back at her.

"T-t-tell me y-you weren't t-t-there the whole t-time" she managed to mumble out.

"Ahhh.. Sorry I didn't meant o scare you...I-er... I didn't think anyone else would be here..." He said slowly and awkwardly whilst scratching the back of his head .He took a quick glance over his right shoulder and looked back at her hoping she woulds understand what he was getting at. For a minute she just looked him over; to compliment his eyes he had kinda dark hair that almost looked black, but in the right light was like a navy blue. In any other situation she would've thought it was cool. He wasn't wearing the school uniform, instead he was wearing a dark grey long sleeve tee and dark blue ripped looking jeans. After what he looked like had soaked into Mikan's brain she realized she still had no idea what the hell was going on. She took a glance over his right shoulder; where he had looked and saw Ruka sitting there. It suddenly clicked in her head; he was one of them.

"Arr ... no I'm okay it's fine, just a little, minor heart attack, I'm fine" she said whilst letting out a forced, timid, humorless laugh. After that she quickly walked around him and grabbed her drink bottle.

"Forgot my drink bottle" she explained as if she felt she needed a reason to have come back to the classroom and obviously intruding on something. She gave them both a small smile before then hurrying out of the classroom. She got a few steps outside when something hit her, 'did he just have a star under his right eye?' She shrugged the thought and continued walking quickly to catch up with her friends.

Back in side the classroom the two boys watched the spot where she had left the classroom for a few moments in silence before facing each other.

"Soo.." Ruka spoke for the first time prompting the boy whilst at the same time breaking the silence that had come over the two after Mikan had left.

The other boy sighed.

"Persona is getting impatient" he said as if that explained everything, and for Ruka it did.

"Tsubasa, I think ... her" Ruka said referring to Mikan.

Then the boy, whose name is obviously Tsubasa looked off to side remembering the encounter he had just had with her, a look of understanding came across his face as he looked back towards Ruka.

"Her" he said making sure.

"Her"

"I'll let them know. We will start testing tonight seeming as we all know that a certain someone can't wait to leave this place" Tsubasa gave a small chuckle as shadows starting flashing around like before, he then disappeared into the shadows. Ruka just shook his head at his friends humor; though still had a small grin on his face as he got out of his seat and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Please Review! i really wanna know if you liked it :D**


	3. Pasts

**HEY :D Remember this is just my first fanfic!**

**I REALLY hope you are enjoying it up to now**

**Things from now will start to get cleared up okay :D**

**REVIEW cause i want to know if you like it!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's character i only own the story line**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>MONDAY AFTER SCHOOL<p>

After School that day Ruka and Tsubasa were with 3 others boys, well 2 boys and one guy. They were walking down an ordinary suburban street that was lined with houses that were in perfect condition with front yards that were perfectly maintained. It was somewhat creepy in a way. When The eldest reached a house with the number 37 on the letter box he stopped and the others followed suit.

"So Persona, I'm gonna guess this is her house, she inside and her parents aren't home right now..." Tsubasa said directing his comment towards the guy who stopped first.

Persona, the eldest, who can be assumed as the leader just nodded in response.

"Well, Usagi ... you know what to do. Good Luck!" Tsubasa said with a big cheesy grin on his face whilst running off after Persona who had already left to go hide behind some bushes not to far off. He was then followed by a boy with grey hair and teal eyes, he looked about twelve though he wasn't running like Tsubasa he just looked indifferent with his hands in his pockets wandering over to Persona.

"Good luck! I'll see you later Usagi" Ruka said while ruffling the youngest boys hair before running off in the directions of all the other boys. The Little boy; Usagi was then left by himself outside the house. Usagi looked like he was most likely around the age of 8, he had golden blonde hair that was neither to short or long and the most adorable, innocent blue eyes. In fact he looked like a miniature Ruka. He was wearing a lose blue tee with some sort of cartoon character on it with grey jeans. Usagi then took a deep breathe and walked of to the front door of the house, he took a quick glance at the other's hiding place before ringing the door bell.

Mikan had just got home from school, her parents weren't home, of course it was like this everyday as her parents worked a lot. She changed out of her school uniform into a faded purple singlet top with light blue skinny jeans. She had been watching T.V. for roughly 10 minutes when the doorbell rung. When she answered the door she saw a little boy standing looking scared and like he had just been crying.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mikan asked immediately as she kneeled down to his eye level.

"I can't find my brother, I'm lost ... I just wanna go home" he said after he had taken a moment to ready himself before he answered.

"It's okay I'll help you, it's going to be okay, I'll help you get home" she said giving the little boy a comforting hug. "I'm Mikan Sakura what your name?" she continued.

"Usagi" he mumbled but she caught what he had said.

"Okay well Usagi do you know where you last saw your brother?"

"Umm we were at the shop"

"And you walked here from there?"

"Yeah..."

"OH! I know that shop I'll just grab some shoes and we can go there okay?"

Usagi nodded so she disappeared inside the house before returning seconds later with shoes. They both walked off down the street hand in hand.

The others who had been hiding across the road came out and wandered back across the road.

"Youichi follow them" Persona said pointing in the directions Mikan and Usagi left in. The grey-haired boy, Youichi the immediately walked off in the direction Persona had pointed in. Persona and the other two then walked up to the front door of the house. Persona and Ruka turned to look at Tsubasa, he sighed and then disappeared into the shadows, after they waited a few seconds the front door was opened from inside.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Tsubasa said grinning wildly as he opened the door. Persona ignored him and walked straight through whilst Ruka rolled his eyes at his comment before also walking through, closing the door behind him. Persona walked straight to Mikan's room and was followed by Ruka. (Don't ask how he knew straight off where is was because I won't tell and you don't want to hear.) When Persona got to her room he started searching around, looking to know more about her. Ruka was of course doing the same just much less 'meticulously' whilst of course Tsubasa was not doing this as he much preferred to wander around her house aimlessly.

"Weird" Ruka mumbled as his sight landed on a picture frame on her shelves. Persona glanced over at him but didn't ask what he was looking at as he assumed if it was of importance Ruka would tell him.

"Hey Persona," and here it comes.

"Why would someone keep a broken picture frame? I mean take a look at this" Ruka said stepping aside to give Persona a good view of the picture frame. The glass was smashed as if it was dropped but was taped together in some places and glued in others. It was't a fancy picture frame or anything special, it was just plain wood around it, easy enough to replace. The actual picture was of three children probably around 6, it was an up close shot of just their faces. On the left there was a boy who had light brown hair and hazel eyes, in the middle was Mikan when she was six as apart from the obvious age differences they were identical. Lastly there was a boy with raven hair and deep crimson eyes. All the children were wearing big, honest and innocent smiles. Smiles of people who did not know the real world and the real pain and torment that came with it. Mikan was wearing the biggest smile of all three of them, this caused Ruka to frown. He had often seen Mikan around school with a big smile but after seeing this smile; her true smile it's like he could suddenly see how fake her smiles really are. Persona walked up to picture frame and stood there silently studying it for a while.

"To remember the pain" Persona said in a hushed, distant tone, answering Ruka's forgotten question.

"Huh?" Ruka said clearly not understanding where Persona was coming from.

"I can guarantee something more than this picture broke that day, something that can't just be replaced. So she keeps the broken picture frame to remember the pain of braking, to remember that what ever it is, is still broken." Persona said as if speaking about himself.

"I think your digging a little to far into a broken picture frame..." Ruka said slightly timidly as he still didn't get what Persona was talking about.

"Perhaps" He replied though it was obvious he thought he was right.

"So who do you think the people are?" Ruka asked as he was feeling like he wouldn't get anywhere on the topic they were currently on.

Persona answered confidently "Well the boys obviously her brother and-"

"She doesn't have any siblings" Ruka said butting in whilst smiling inwardly that he had caught out 'The Persona' making a mistake.

"I can answer that!" exclaimed Tsubasa said walking into the room. Judging from the massive grin on his face as he walked in he had been outside for a while; eavesdropping. He was waiting for the perfect time to 'reveal' his newly discovered information, and judging on the look of the other two's faces they knew it.

"Well," Persona said, once again showing his infamous 'patience'.

"Well, she had or has a twin brother but when they were probably around seven he died or disappeared or something. As there are picture all around of when they he was young and then are no pictures of him older than 7... OH! Maybe he's got powers like us so he took off." Tsubasa said and at the last part-if possible-his grin got bigger.

"No" Persona said flatly. "If he was one of us there wouldn't be any pictures of him around at all, they would tried to forget his very existence." Tsubasa's grin dropped whilst Ruka nodded in agreement to his statement. All of their eyes then showed glints of sadness and loneliness.

"That's why we are here looking for 'her' right?" Tsubasa asked, his grin returning to his face, though it was clearly faked. "So lets go see how Usagi and Youichi are doing!"

Persona just walked past him and out the door without giving him so much as a glance, Tsubasa then faked hurt towards Persona's back. Ruka rolled his eyes at his antics and then gave him a small, faked smile before following Persona out. Tsubasa was then left the house also, but not before remembering to re-lock the front door. The three of them walked through the winding streets of suburbia before meeting up with Youichi. He was leaning on a fence just round the corner from the little store Usagi had taken Mikan.

"About time" he mumbled when he saw them coming.

"Is it time?" he asked this time for them to hear.

"Yep, You know what to do!" Tsubasa said grinning like a mad man. He gave him an annoyed look before pushing off the fence with his leg and walking in the direction of the shop.

Mikan and Usagi had chatted happily whilst walking towards the little shop and once they got there Usagi assured her that this was the place he had gotten lost from. Mikan had asked around but no one had seen the boy or his brother around all day. At this moment they were both sitting on the grass out the front of the shop waiting for someone he knew to come past. Honestly Mikan was beginning to wonder if he actually had any family.

"Youichi!" Usagi called out happily causing Mikan to look up. She looked up and saw Usagi had already gotten up and had run into the arms of a boy that looked about 12. She got up slowly and walked over to the two of them.

"Usagi, don't you dare do that again I was so worried!" scolded the boy

"I'm sorry ... Oh and this is Mikan she helped me find my way back here, Mikan this is my brother; Youichi" Usagi said with a wide smile.

"Tsk..." Youichi said whilst looking her over, he then turned around and walked off without saying another word.

"Wait! Mikan is really nice and sweet...and I was thinking maybe you could show her that thing..." Usagi mumbled out while holding the back of Youichi shirt. Youichi then turned around and looked over Mikan again before sighing and walking over to her.

"Hold out your hand. Palm up." He commanded her, which of course she did, no questions asked. He held out his hands so they were hovering over her hand, palms down. After a few seconds a water bubble started appearing in her outstretched hand so she did what any normal person would do. She gasped and immediately withdrew her hand from shock, unconsciously taking a step back as she did it. This sent the water bubble tumbling down to the ground and ending in a 'splat.'

"You are ... you ... are you?" she mumbled out incoherently whilst staring at both of them as they looked back at her calmly. After a few seconds she broke their eye-contact and looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Typical" Youichi spat in her direction under her breath so only the the three of them could hear. "You're the real monster." He then walked off with Usagi trailing behind.

"Wait!" she called out, Youichi stopped but didn't turn around. "Do you know a Natsume ... he has raven hair and deep crimson eyes ... he has a power like you, it's fire, he can control fire ... do you know him?" She asked in a whispered tone as if afraid of the answer, actually she was afraid as she didn't know what answer she was expecting nor wanted.

"And if I do?" He said, answering her question with a question.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "If I know this Natsume, what would you do?"

"I would- I- I don't know" she spoke realizing she had no idea what possessed her to ask that. It's not like he would want to see or hear from her so what was the point of knowing. After she said that Youichi just continued to walk away, Usagi following him after giving one quick glance back at Mikan.

"Try not to get lost anymore." She said under her breath when she was sure they were out of hearing before shooting a small smile towards their retreating backs. Once they were out of sight she starting walking back to her house in the opposite direction.

Usagi and Youichi walked round the corner and up to the three guys who were waiting for them.

"Well," said Tsubasa the moment he saw them letting his impatience get the better of him.

"Same as everyone else. Pathetic." Youichi said as if the words meant nothing then he walked off down the street with all the guy's eyes on his back.

"Don't pay any attention to him" Usagi said gaining everyones undivided attention.

"So what did happen Usagi?" asked Ruka in a somewhat sweet and gentle voice.

"Well, at first she was shocked and well, I guess if you took her actions at face value she seemed scared of us, BUT! I'm sure she wasn't...really. Then when she looked at us in the eye she immediately looked away at the ground. Youichi then, knowing where it was going, walked away. The she called out for us to stop and when we did she asked if we knew a Natsume and then she described him and told us his ability was to control fire. She was defiantly talking about our Natsume but when Youichi asked her what she would do if we did and she immediately dropped the question. Youichi and me then walked away but when our backs were turned and she thought we wouldn't hear she said; 'Try not to get lost anymore.' Though I only heard because I have unnaturally good hearing" Youichi explained all in one breath.

"Good, I have a fe

* * *

><p>eling this girl could be the one, go on home now Usagi" Persona said. "And don't tell Natsume about this okay?"<p>

"Umm sure do you want me to tell that to Youichi too?" Usagi responded

"No he knows when to keep his mouth shut,"

After Persona had answered his question Usagi left, leaving the remaining three to discus what had just happened.

"Question one. Do we tell him?" Tsubasa said, always being one to break silences.

"Well, maybe, we don't have to though, I mean something happened to him along time ago that still pains him now. We really don't have to delve into the topic right now I mean she might not even be the one right Persona?" Ruka asked, knowing only one of them would make the final decision.

"Hmm, yeah, right now he doesn't need to know anything, but I wonder, the other boy in the picture it's probably him right?" Persona said, thinking over his own thoughts though getting interrupted by Tsubasa's wild laughter.

"YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!" Tsubasa finally managed to get out after his laughter had died down.

"How so" Persona said.

"HE WAS SMILING! Like really, honestly smiling, 'The Natsume' doesn't and has never smiled. There is no way!" He continued.

"Time and pain change people, you should now that well" Persona said seriously before walking off leaving the other to in shock before following him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? continue or scrap it?<strong>

**REVIEW i really dont care if it's good or bad just REVIEW**


	4. Unspoken Pain

**HEY :D**

**Thank you for actually reading this far into my story!**

**So this on is just a short one about Nastume and his connection to the story!**

**Aquamarine Lacus and britishmexi27 thank you for you reviews. I will continue and try to update quickly as I am now on school holidays!**

**Fallen Natsu-chan**** I hope this clears some things up and the other things will be revealed as the story goes on :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's character i only own the story line**

* * *

><p>A raven haired boy was laying on the couch in the living room with a manga across his face. He was Natsume Hyuuga. When Natsume heard the door being opened and closed he took the manga of his face and threw it on the coffee table. He looked at the boy who had just come through the door with his deep crimson eyes. It was Youichi with a slight frown on his face.<p>

"No luck Youichi?" He asked though already knowing the answer he reached for his manga again on the coffee table.

"Nope" Youichi said as he walked past the boy and into his own room.

After a couple minutes the door was opened again and Usagi walked in with a big smile on his face.

"What with the smile kid?" Natsume said though this time not removing the manga from his face but merely looking out the side of his eye.

"You talked to Youichi earlier I guess" Usagi said, still with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah..." Natsume said and judging by his tone he was getting annoyed.

"Well, don't pay any attention to him. She passed with flying colors, though she did say some unusual things ... Oh well!" Usagi said happily before walking off.

"What did she say?" Natsume asked acting like he couldn't care less or maybe he didn't, who knows?

"Secret!" Usagi yelled back at him before disappearing into his room.

The manga slid of Natsume's face as he growled at the little boy's response to his question.

He hated not getting his way.

Not five minutes later the door opened for the third time revealing Persona, Tsubasa and Ruka. Any other time Natsume would be downright pissed at the interruption of his peace and quiet but this time he had something he wanted to know.

"So you guys care to explain why I'm getting contradictory information from the little ones?" Natsume asked as if nonplussed about it. He was still laying on the couch but he had removed the manga from his face before their just ignored him and his question as he walked past him into his room. Natsume just rolled his eyes at this as he expected this action from Persona. Tsubasa sat down on the couch opposite the one Natsume was sitting on whilst Ruka went to the fridge and grabbed 3 soda for them. Once Ruka had handed out the sodas he took his seat next to Natsume.

"Well," Natsume said making sure his previous question hadn't been forgotten before opening his can of soda and taking a gulp.

"What are you talking about dearest Natsume?" Tsubasa said in a sickeningly sweet tone after finishing his mouthful of soda. This just caused Natsume to glare at him.

"Well, you know Youichi, he er ... takes things at face value ... And he didn't hear what Usagi heard ... hehe" Ruka said quickly to try to stop the glaring contest in the making.

"Whatever, so what did she say? And what's her name?" Natsume replied after taking his eyes of Tsubasa and turning to Ruka, knowing who he was going to get the information he wanted off.

"Well-"

"If you wanted to know you should have come!" Tsubasa said cutting off whilst saving an unsteady and nervous Ruka.

"You know damn well know why I refuse to have anything to do with this place!" Natsume hissed.

"No, I'm not sure I do. Why is that again?" Tsubasa said innocently pushing Natsume over the edge.

"Piss off Tsubasa! We all have our own pasts we're running from, you know that!" Tsubasa furrowed his eyebrows at this statement.

"Well, that would be okay if you actually admitted to being haunted by the past, but according to you; you just up and left this place. Nothing that terrible ever happened."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe what I said is true?"

"Bullshit! Other than the younger two, you were the last one to join this group. When we met you, you were 9, a kid, and yet already broken. Don't you dare tell me nothing happened! I know for sure something happened in your past, in this place. Worst, it's still eating you up inside, and yet you refuse to even admit it. Sure we all have things eating us up inside but at least we can accept it!" Tsubasa blurted out, half angry, half disappointed.

There was silence, Tsubasa and Ruka were looking at Natsume as he tried his hardest to avoid their stares. After a few moments of this Natsume then silently got up and walked to his room leaving the other two in shock of how their words effected him so.

"You weren't wrong, he was broken and whilst he may not look it all you have to do it look beneath the surface and he is still completely broken. The worst part is no matter how hard we try it can't be us to put the pieces back together." Ruka whispered so quietly Tsubasa had to strain to make out what he was saying.

"No, the worst part is whoever did this to him, whoever broke him, he is doing this for them." Tsubasa replied.

"Yeah, I know we all have things that keep us up at night but he's in the worst shape of all of us, I just hope it isn't too late for him ...?"

As soon as Natsume had closed his door he picked up the closest thing and threw it as hard as he could against the wall in anger. He was pissed. How dare they talk about his past as if they have a clue?

The worst part is that they were right.

Right now all he could think about was her.

Her Screaming.

Her Tears.

Her Fear.

"_GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T HURT ME!"_

"_**YOU MONSTER!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and isn't to confusing to follow :D<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	5. Broken Relationships

**Hey :D**

**Here's my next chapter**

**By The way i hate cliffhangers so i probably wont give you any in this story**

**Hope you fall in love with this story :D (fingers crossed)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's character I only own the story line**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

><p>TUESDAY AFTERNOON<p>

Mikan had decided that after school she would head to the library to work on her assignment that's due date was drawing ever closer. Well, also getting out of the house and away from her mother was also a very welcomed bonus; she was always much worse around this time of year. As Mikan had come to the Library straight from school she was still in her school uniform and as usual her hair was out and hanging down her shoulders. Mikan had spent around twenty minutes working on her assignment, sorry, attempting to work on it. You see Mikan isn't the most, patient or attentive person; she had spent the first five minutes on it though the rest of the time was spent gazing out the window and tapping her pencil on the library desk. Just when Mikan was about to die of boredom though she heard several footsteps coming towards the desk she was working at. She looked up to see Usagi running down one of the aisles. When he saw her, he stopped running.

"MIKAN! Imagine meeting you here" He said with a big grin as he ran over to her.

"Usagi!" Mikan said with a small smile on her face as she was embraced in a large hug by the little boy.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked after he had finally released her.

"I'm here with my friend Ruka, he had this assignment he said he had to do." Mikan took her eyes off the boy and looked behind him and sure enough the one and only Ruka was standing there.

"Oh hey Ruka I didn't realize you were there, I hear your here doing your assignment as well" Mikan said, standing up.

"Ha ha, trying to but unfortunately I got stuck with the little one ... and Youichi over there isn't so sympathetic." He said motioning over to Youichi behind him whilst chucking and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, hey" Usagi said while grabbing the hem of Ruka's shirt to get his attention. Ruka bent down to Usagi's level so he could whisper in his ear. Mikan was straining her ears but still couldn't hear a word Usagi said, neither could she read the emotions crossing Ruka's face.

"Hmm ... so I hear you're the one responsible for helping Usagi when he got lost that time. I really owe you my thanks." Ruka said once the whispering had stopped but just when he was about to stand up Usagi pulled him back down.

"Eh, oh we're classmates" Ruka said after some more whispering. Mikan let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she realized Usagi was just asking about how they knew each other.

"W-well d-did you w-want to sit here" she mumbled out nervously whilst motioning to the desk she was sitting on.

"Sure! I would love to! Oi Youichi please look after Usagi over in the picture story section, thank you!" Ruka said with the sweetest smile Mikan had ever seen, and to top it of it seemed real, a rare thing in this day and age. It's funny that after everything he's gone through that he can still smile like that. With that small smile it's like Mikan nerves were forgotten, even the fact he had powers were forgotten.

Ruka then settled his things in the other side of the desk as Youichi and Usagi wandered off down one of the aisles.

"OK, so honestly I haven't started where are you up to?" Ruka asked once had got himself settled.

"I've done the first part."

"ha ha ha ha ... might as well have said you haven't started either ha ha ha..."

"Hey, it's still more than you!"

"Good point, I think I will just copy what you've done then ha ha..."

"You will not, I worked very hard on this, thank you very much"

They both then burst into laughter before remembering they were in a library and it turned into small giggles. They had been working on their assignments for about an hour and a half and just leisurely talking about anything that came to their heads like they've been close friends for years.

"Hey Ruka can I ask you something?" Mikan said in a serious tone catching Ruka off guard but nevertheless he recovered.

"Ah sure what's bothering you?" he asked curiously.

"Umm, it's just that ... err ... you can tell me I'm being nosey ... don't think you have to answer or anything ... It's just that-"

"You don't have to be so nervous, I don't bite, ha ha ha ... contrary to popular belief" Ruka cut her off.

"Ah yeah well, I know Youichi has powers, and well, you and then there was that guy the other day in the classroom ... what I'm trying to say is do you guys, you know stay in groups?"

"He he, well most of us do, it's just easier, it makes everything easier when people who understand you are around."

"Oh, then Usagi has powers too?"

"Yep."

"What are they?"

"Ha ha why don't you ask him that" Ruka said before motioning behind her. She turned around in her seat and saw Usagi and Youichi approaching.

"You done?" Youichi asked Ruka, completely ignoring Mikan's existence.

"Ha ha, not really but as much as I'm ever going to be" Ruka replied chuckling.

"Hey Usagi, what are your powers?" Mikan asked timidly.

"Well, I can control the wind! And they say when I'm older I'll be able to use it to teleport! Isn't that cool?" Usagi said with the biggest smile on his face as he talked about his power. This made her a little saddened. When he grows up a little, when he knows what having his powers means, will he still have such a big, proud smile about it?

"Yeah! Really cool!" Mikan replied trying to match his enthusiasm but failing miserably.

'_Sing a sad song_

_In a lonely place_

_Try to put a word in for me_

_It's been so long_

_Since I found this place_

_You better put in two or three_

_We as people, are just walking 'round_

_Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground_

_What we don't see_

_Well it can't be real_

_What we don't touch we cannot feel'_

Mikan reached into her bag and started searching for her phone.

'_Where we're living in this town_

_The sun is coming up and it's going down_

_But it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_And we cheat and we lie_

_Nobody says it's wrong_

_So we don't ask why_

_Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day_

_We're throwing it all away_

_We're throwing it all away_

_We're throwing it all away at the end of the day'_

She finally found her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Mikan spoke into the phone

"It's Mum" A cold voice came through the phone.

"Oh what do you want?" She replied in an equally cold tone.

"You need to come home now" Her mother said, no, commanded.

"What? Why?" Mikan was not in the mood to 'obey' her mother.

"Because dinner's going to be ready soon and it's almost dark" she replied, in the same cold tone as before.

"What am I five?" Mikan asked sarcastically, yep, she was not in the mood.

"Might as well be" her mother snapped back across the phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikan said snapping back.

"Nothing! Now just get home right this instance. It's not safe at night with those monsters around" She said, not angrily though or like she was annoyed, she just sounded exhausted. To be honest Mikan felt a twinge of guilt deep down when she heard her mother's tone, of course though she then realized what her mother had said. Mikan hated her mother's point of view on this topic. She knew her mother needed someone to blame but she was just sick of her one-eyed hate. Her mother wouldn't even listen to her reasoning when she defended them, she was just yell and scream about how she was betraying Nathan. That was what hurt the most.

"What if I told you I cant come home cause I'm hanging out with a group of them right now?" Inwardly she was laughing her ass off at that comment, she wondered to herself when she had gotten so witty.

"That is not funny Mikan." Her mother's tone caught Mikan's attention once again, it was the coldest she had ever heard it before. She wasn't just saying this, even after the funeral, even during every fight, never that cold and distant.

"Nathan would have laughed." The moment those word left her mouth she desperately wished they hadn't. She hated her Mum and has never gotten along with her but she never wanted to bring up Nathan like that. She knew her mother was still hurting, hell, they all were. At that moment she couldn't have felt worse. She felt like crap for bringing him up like that.

"Honestly Mikan I don't know who you are anymore!" Once again what she was feeling had vanished and something inside of her snapped at her mother's comment.

"Anymore? You make it sound that at some point in time you did know who I was." Mikan said sarcastically, but deep down she knew how true that statement was. Worse still, she knew that her mother didn't know how true it was.

"Why are you like this?" Her Mother asked helplessly through the phone.

"Because you're not the only one hurting..." Mikan said trailing off.

There was a moment of silence so Mikan continued.

"Because I'm hurting too..."

Another moment of silence went by so once again Mikan kept talking.

"Because I'm still here, i still feel..."

Mikan didn't wait to see if she would respond this time.

"Because you seem to have forgotten that. Oh, and I hear you loud and clear I'll be home soon." With that Mikan flicked her phone shut and shoved it in her bag. When Mikan looked up she found three sets of eyes staring at her. She shuffled nervously in her seat as realization struck that they had just heard every word of what she had just said.

"Sooo ... Umm ... That's was my Mum and I have to head home as dinner is almost ready and it is getting late. I will see you guys round and thanks I had fun talking to you" said with a small, out of place smile before walking off leaving the boys shell-shocked.

"Wait!" Usagi said as he had recovered the fastest and had reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt.

"What's up?" Mikan asked cheerily though not turning around, she simply turned her head and looked over her shoulder.

"Err ... i was thinking Youichi could show you his little trick like he tried to the other day" Usagi said almost pleadingly. Mikan couldn't do anything, he was adorable and she couldn't refuse him.

"Okay then sure" she said happily enough as not to disappoint the little boy. Usagi gave a pleading look over to Youichi who begrudgingly made his way over to them and placed himself firmly in front of Mikan. He looked up at her and she, remembering from last time, stuck out her hand, palm up. He put his hands over hers and like last time a bubble of water stared appearing just above her upturned hand, except this time she didn't move her hand. She watched incredulously as the bubble started taking shape, it started forming into what seemed to be a flower. Her eyes were as wide as saucer and glazed over with amazement as every second the flower gained more and more detail. The flower was now formed in her hand with so much detail that if it wasn't water she would have sworn it was real then it suddenly froze into ice and dropped the few centimeters into her upturned hand. She almost dropped it out of shock when she realized that is wasn't cold, in fact it was room temperature. She looked up at Youichi incredulously whilst he just had a lazy look on his face.

"Hey, you know Youichi's ice is really strong and will never melt?" Usagi said with a big smile on his face.

"Really?" Mikan asked looking even more incredulously at Youichi.

"Yep, that'll last forever" Usagi said proudly as if he were the one who had made it. Mikan and Ruka couldn't hold back a chuckle at this adorable act.

"I'll treasure it always. Thank you Youichi." Mikan said with a soft, small, serene smile.

"No problem" Youichi mumbled and smile slightly.

"Hehe, I think he's warming up to, eh Youichi?" Ruka said jokingly whilst ruffling the boys hair.

"I guess so ... Oh I really have to go now!" Mikan said and then bolted out of the Library at full speed.

That night Mikan was in her room in her pajamas, she was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed. She was playing with the ice flower Youichi had given her earlier.

"I really will treasure it forever" She whispered to herself before placing it on her shelves. She placed it so the broken picture frame was on it's right and on it's left was a light purple shoe box labelled 'Memories'. After putting the flower down she gently stroked the picture in the broken picture frame with her thumb. She smiled a small sad smile as a small tear rolled out of her left eye. She stood like that for a minute or two before quickly wiping the escaped tear away and getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you absolutely loved it 3<strong>

**I also hope you can't wait for the next chapter :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW good or bad i'm just really interested in what you think :D**


	6. The Unknown

**Hey me again :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this far, alerts, and favourites.**

**alittle-bakemono27 Thanks for your reviews it was quite funny as i was watching as you were reviews so i could tell where you were up to in my story hhaha anyway hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
><strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or it's character I only own the story line**

* * *

><p>WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON<p>

Ruka was heading home after doing some much needed grocery shopping. When I say grocery shopping I mean; instant noodles, soft drink, microwave food. Six guys all under 25 living in a house, you get the point. The route he was taking home passed by a small park, though calling it a park was an overstatement and a half. If you blinked you would have literally missed it, it was a square patch of; half brown, shriveled up grass and half dirt, plus it was tiny. No kidding twenty steps and you would've walked the entire length. In the park there was a big oak tree that looked like it had seen better days, much, much better days and one swing set that wasn't even slightly inviting. It's chains were rusted, and they squeaked at the tiniest movement and looked like they would break if they were ever required to hold up the weight of a feather. Basically it was an abandoned park, no one was ever seen there and it had no real purpose. Except for today. Today as Ruka was walking past this particular park he noticed it wasn't abandoned. He saw a girl around his age sitting with her back leaning on the tree. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up blocking her face from view with dark blue skinny jeans. Ruka approached the girl hesitantly. She looked expectantly in his direction when she heard his footsteps. She let out a sigh after looking up at him though not meeting his eyes.

"How long hard is it to find one girl geez..." she said airily under her breath once she had turned her head back to facing out in front of her. Ruka had only caught some of it though he caught the drift of what she was saying.

"Looking for someone?" he asked casually.

"Umm yeah, actually" she said, surprised he was actually still there, though still looking out straight in front of. If she hadn't had said anything it would have seemed like she was ignoring his complete existence.

"Well, maybe I could help you out, who are you looking for?" Ruka finally asked after a long awkward silence.

"Do you know a Mikan Sakura?" she asked as if it meant nothing at all.

"Haha actually yeah I do" he said chuckling with a boyish grin on his face. She then stood up dusting of her jeans before turning to him and actually looking at him. When their eyes met he couldn't help but get sucked in. Her eyes looked as though they could see right through him to every secret he kept, to everything had ever felt or thought. He felt exposed. Her eyes were also cold, not a mean, fierce or guarded cold. They were glazed over like she was in a permanent day dream, they were distant like they were constantly looking at something else.

"Good. Your further along then I had expected... Take me to your house-sorry, the place you are currently living in..." she commanded, though not in a cold demanding way. She said it directly as if she felt no need to add unnecessary words or details.

"Umm sorry, what do you mean" He asked clearly baffled by the girls behavior, I mean he didn't even know her!

"I know all about you Ruka..." Huh? Okay, he was not expecting that. "I know about your animal controlling ability and I know about you and your friend's 'quest.' Now please, first I need to talk to Natsume..." He was clearly skeptical and confused so she decided to continue. "Don't worry I'm the same as you, I have a power also..." Like that was supposed to make Ruka take her back to the place he was staying in?

"Umm, sorry, but I don't know anything about you, not even your name" Ruka said clearly put off by her behavior. That or the fact that she seemed to know everything about him like he was an open book.

"We can discus on the way as you see I am running short on time..."

"Short on time for what exactly?" He asked, still not convinced by this mysterious girl, though her having a power made perfect sense. Instead of responding she just looked at him expectantly. He just sighed before walk off in the direction of the place he was staying at. He was really curious with this girl and knew this was probably the only way to get straight answers from her.

"Name?" He asked expectantly whilst walking. She sighed as he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I'm not hiding it from you or anything and I will tell you... Though I need you to do something for me and you'll be glad you don't know my name when you're done..." He raised both his eyebrows. This is the most he had heard her say in their whole conversation and something in her voice made him believe in what she had said.

"How do you know my friends?"

"Met awhile back..."

"Ah, let me rephrase that, how do you know them yet I don't know you?"

"You go to school whilst they stay at home..." He blinked a couple times. That made sense in some weird way.

"Oh. How come i've never heard of you then?"

"You don't know my name so you wouldn't know if you had..."

"I guess, how well do you know them, my friends I mean?" She sighed.

"I only know Persona, Natsume and Tsubasa, and hardly."

"Fair enough. Well, why do you want to talk to Natsume?"

"I need to talk about something personal..." He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Well, that and my distrust of Persona..."

"Okay, well, though you've told me pretty much nothing, here we are" Ruka said chuckling amused at her behavior. She looked up at him without saying a word, he sighed knowing she wasn't going to say anything and opened up the door and let her in. She then turned around blocking him from entering. His mind was screamed at him that trusting this girl was stupid and a big mistake for a few seconds before it was disrupted.

"Don't worry, I'm not betraying you..." She said while looking directly into his eyes. He frowned wondering why this girl could read him so well though they just met. "I said I needed you to do something for me?" She said, well asked. Even though she didn't phrase it as a question he knew it so he nodded. "I asked if you knew a Mikan Sakura?" Again using the same tone and again he nodded. "Good, go bring her here" she said. "Please" she quickly added after a moment of silence. He sighed as he walked off since he has trusted her this far, what's a little more.

Natsume had been watching the exchange between Ruka and the girl from behind. He heard what she asked of Ruka and, unconsciously, a frown appeared on his face. He continued watching until his friend walked off and before the girl could close the door and turn around he beat her to it. He slammed the door closed from behind her with his left hand.

"What the hell do you want from that girl!" He growled none too quietly next to her ear. She didn't even flinch, instead she waited a few second before turning around slowly to face the boy. On seeing her face through the hood of her hoodie he removed his hand and backed up a few inches though still keeping his continually growing frown. Though it was slowly turning itself into a scowl.

"You-" he began before being cut off when she put her hand a few inches from with mouth.

"We need to talk..." she said before walking over to the couch motioning for him to follow.

"I don't take orders" he said stubbornly, turning to face her but not moving from the spot she left him.

"Then listen from there..." she said not turning to look at him, used to his attitude. "The reason I asked your friend to fetch her?" He nodded was as used to her attitude as she was the his. "She is the one your looking for..." she said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What" he whispered, disbelievingly. For the first time in a long time he sounded broken, like he was. "How do you know?"

"Remember my powers..."

"Why? It shouldn't be like this..." Natsume said finally moving so he was in her line of vision. He collapsed on the armchair opposite where she was sitting. He ruffled his raven hair though it fell perfectly back in place.

"Must be tough..." she sympathized, though she didn't appear sympathetic as she was still looking past his him and her tone seemed unfazed.

"Anyway the reason I told you this was because I wanted you to be ready for it..."

"I see no reason too do that." He responded, contradicting his earlier actions, with a cool and collected demeanor like that news hadn't affected him.

"You know faking doesn't work on me..." He looked at her annoyed. "I'm the only person who can read you completely read" she paused slightly and laughed airily "And i don't even know you."

"Exactly so don't go pretending you do" he said while leaning in and glaring at her.

"I don't know you... I know three things though... One; You and her used to love each other... Puppy, child love, but love all the same... Two; I know what happened between the two of you... Three; Ironically, you thought after you got what you wanted you would come and see her... In other words you are doing all this for her..." Wow a lot of words for her, but this time she was serious. She needed something from him.

"And" he said, knowing she wasn't here to be his shrink, there was a reason she had said those things.

"Today's Wednesday?" He nodded. "Please leave and return Friday morning..."

"Huh?" She sighed.

"Only because I know how stubborn you are... Her brother Riku?" He nodded. "He was murdered..." his bulged for a slight second before he returned to his indifferent, expressionless facade, though still very shocked and upset on the inside. Riku was his best friend, they were always together before he had left and now he found out the Riku was dead, it just wasn't processing.

"When?" Was all he managed to croak out.

"Eleven years tomorrow..." He gasped internally. At this point too many thoughts were flying through his head.

The fact that he was murdered less than a week after he had upped and left.

That made his death anniversary tomorrow. March 26th.

Did they catch his murderer?

Was it random or was there a reason?

Then Natsume realized the thing he should've realized the moment she had said it.

What happened to Mikan.

Him and Riku were the only people in the world she trusted and understood her. Mikan wasn't close to her parents, she wasn't tantrum yell and scream all the time type of not close, she was just distant. She was always pretending to be someone else around her family and everyone else that weren't him or Riku. She was always pretending to be perfect, like Riku, everyone expected her that way, like Riku. He felt sick to his stomach, he had always assumed she would be fine with Riku by her side, those two were always so close, but he suddenly realized she was not fine. She had been left all alone. He knew exactly how she would've felt. He been feeling that way for eleven years, he never, ever wanted her to feel this way.

"Why does that have anything to do with me going away?" He finally asked in a gruff tone, trying to hide back everything he was feeling though he knew that was a pointless thing to do in front if this girl. She just sighed.

"His death anniversary is tomorrow, and for that day I have a plan and I don't want her to know you're here. She will have enough on her mind. You will come back on Friday and meet her, I will tell her about her power and everything will work out..." She said looking into his eyes and for once looking like her full attention was on this matter.

"Fine" he said neutrally. In what seemed like one movement he was in his room. Then in what seemed like another singular movement he left his room with a bag in his hand and then continued out the front door. All the girl did was sit on the couch and watch him with an amused look as he abruptly left.

Just over ten minutes later the door opened again revealing Ruka and Mikan. The girl then stood up and turned to face the door whilst removing the hood from her head. Mikan's draw dropped to the floor as she looked at the girl.

"Why are you here?" Was all she could say.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick question:<strong>

**Who do you think the girl should be? Do you think i should make it an OC, Hotaru or Nobara. Keep in mind that if it is Hotaru she will be ooc as she will not be money hungry or have any inventions sorry.**

**Remember to review :D**


	7. Change

**Hey Back!**

**So basically I'm sorry not much happens in the chapter but it's because I want this whole thing to be over and it was to long to squeeze into one chapter and i think i got a bit carried away with the talking at the begging so once again sorry because unfortunately Natsume won't actually come back till the chapter after the next hehe sorry :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of Gakuen Alice characters!**

* * *

><p>Just over ten minutes later the door opened again revealing Ruka and Mikan. The girl then stood up and turned to face the door whilst removing the hood from her head. Mikan's draw dropped to the floor as she looked at the girl.<p>

"Why are you here?" Was all she could say.

The girl gave a big smile. "I was serious when I said you'd never ever again have to be alone on that day again..." Mikan took a few moments to look at her properly. She had big blue eyes and light blue hair. Her hair was mostly straight but was curly at the end. Exactly how Mikan remembered. Mikan gave the girl a big smile, she unconsciously let everything else go. Her problems, past, present and future all floated away. For the first time in what seemed like forever and a half she smiled a true smile. A smile that wasn't forced, a smile that came from every fibre of her being. A smile that was just, right. She wasn't alone. Someone would always be there for her. Someone cared. It got to the point where she couldn't contain what she was thinking and feeling anymore and ran over the girl and gave her a 'super massive bear hug'. Though the girl had been expecting it she still had to stumble a little to keep them both upright due to the force Mikan had collided into her with. Ruka could do nothing but stand there, still in the door way with wide eyes. He realized how trusting this girl was one of the best things he had done. He knew every time Mikan gave a smile it was fake, a cover-up, he didn't know what she was hiding behind her smiles but he knew that this smile wasn't hiding anything. For the first time he had seen her real smile and it was like nothing he had ever seen. Her smile could light up a room. He started going off on a rant in his head before he realized he still had no idea who this girl was, though he had realized she was right. He was glad he hadn't known her name when he picked up Mikan. After 2 minutes of Mikan's persuasion, begging, what ever you prefer, he would've spilled his guts to her.

Despite him being unwilling to cut short this moment the two girl were having he was getting more curious every second so he did the first thing that came to his head. He faked coughed to get their attention. Don't judge, it did work. They both stopped hugging and laughing, and slightly squealing to look over at him.

"Cliché much?" Mikan said before he could say anything. He just rolled his eyes as she was failing to hold onto her giggles. The other girl just looked in his direction once she had managed to control her giggles.

"Nobara Ibaragi..." She said once Mikan had finally controlled her giggles.

"How do you do that?" He asked as he was dying inside to know if he was that transparent.

"I told you I have powers like you?" He nodded. "It is to be able to see peoples inner essences ... Their 'auras' if you will"

"Huh ... Umm ... Which is what exactly?" He said unsure of what to say. Nobara just laughed airily.

"There just like colored hazy things..." she said before pausing and waiting to know that he understood. Ruka nodded and motioned for her to continue. "They're different for each person... You know colour, shape, intensity, brightness ... All of that changes from person to person ... It's not easy you know ... It all depends on the person ... It took me years to learn how to read them ... I guess I just got use to reading people..." She explained to Ruka who had a confused look on his face though every second it became slightly less confused until he finally nodded in understanding. She smiled slightly, happy that he had understood though she stopped smiling when she looked to her left and saw MIkan with a 'WTF did you just say' look. Nobara giggled at her expression whilst Ruka who had also turned in her direction started shuffling nervously like it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry I never told you..." Nobara said experimentally while bending down and looking up slightly to look Mikan in the eye.

"He he, Nobara! ... It's okay I guess, I can understand ... I mean I wouldn't trust me either after last time ... He he." Mikan replied looking up. She tried her hardest to sound nonchalant about it and plastered a cheery smile on her face but she couldn't stop the disappointment and pain from slipping into her voice every now and then. She also couldn't stop the tears pooling underneath her now glassy eyes.

"Don't lie to me" Nobara said sternly and motherly. "I know your upset with me ... But you know me; 'don't ask, don't tell' ..." Mikan now couldn't stop the tears now staining her usually cheerful face. "I'm sorry Mikan ... Please don't hate me..." Nobara said almost begging and much to their audience's; Ruka's surprise, she actually acted and looked completely serious. Not that she wasn't serious about everything else she had said and done it's just that she never showed it, she always seemed like she was in a permanent daydream.

"How could I hate you silly!" Mikan said cheerily while standing up straight and hitting Nobara lightly over her head. She than gave her biggest grin at both of them, though despite her best efforts, it was a heartbroken smile. Whilst both of them knew this they didn't push her.

"So ... Why did you ask Ruka to bring me here? To his house?" Mikan asked after a long awkward silence.

"Oh ... That well you see ... You're running away..." Nobara answered easily. Mikan laughed halfheartedly as she wanted it to be a joke but knowing her friend, she was probably serious. "Mikan, I'm serious ... You and your mother have never agreed on anything and she has treated you like dirt ... Riku would hate the fact that you're in this position..." Nobara paused at looked towards the unusually silent MIkan to see new tear threatening to fall from her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry you did all this, but I can't, at least not now, you're right though, but not now. Not now" Mikan said unsteadily while biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. New tears had started falling and she felt pathetic, she still couldn't even stand hearing his name. Who ever said time could heal everything were oh so very wrong.

"Yes, now ... Mikan it's time to take a stand ... Time to stop living in the past ... Staying with them and listening to her demands and criticism isn't living ... Stop playing life safe ... Now is the best of times..." Nobara said comfortingly while holding mikan's hand tenderly, urging her to agree.

"I hate you." MIkan replied giggling, though it didn't really have the desired affect as tears were stilling falling slightly from the corners of her eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll do it, but, I won't return home tonight but I have to confront them before I decide to completely run away okay?" Mikan asked in an excessively exaggerated tone as if it was the biggest ask in the world, which it was.

"Wouldn't have it any other way ... Now here's what we're doing ... Don't contact your parents ... When or if they contact you simply reply; 'I am taking a stand.'?" Mikan nodded while wiping away her remaining tears. "Good ... Now..." She paused while turning to talk to Ruka "please take her to the guest room ... Then come back here with Tsubasa I have something quite important to tell you two..." Ruka raised an eyebrow as if silently asking for an explanation, she sighed but continued nonetheless. "I know who the one you have been looking for is ... I will tell you when you return ... Trust me like you have until now..." Ruka rolled his eyes at her behavior that he has come to expect in the half an hour he has known her. He motioned for Mikan to follow him and left the room down one of the corridors. After a few minutes of waiting he returned with a confused Tsubasa in tow. Tsubasa face cleared up soon though once he saw Nobara waiting for them both in their living room.

"Nobara! It's been so long since me and Natsume saw you last! What brings you this way?" Tsubasa squealed like a little girl all at once whilst enveloping Nobara in a bear hug and spinning her around in the air. It was quite a humorous scene as she was only a few years younger than him.

"Tsubasa! ... Too long ... And I have some important information you probably want to know..." Nobara said, scarily replying to all of his comments once he had released her.

"Should I be sitting?" He replied with a cheesy grin.

"Depends if you trust Ruka to catch you" she replied back and attached it with a small grin of her own.

"Might want to sit then buddy..." Ruka said chuckling to himself as he took a seat on the two person couch. Tsubasa mumbled something under his breath about having terrible friends before joining Ruka. They both then looked expectantly in Nobara's direction.

"You're looking for the girl who certain 'powers' that lets say could mean a lot to you guys...?" They both simultaneously nodded. "You found her ... Mikan is that girl..." They both then gave identical looks that seemed to be a cross between disbelieving and quizzical. "I have the ability to sense auras ... are you doubting me...?"

"So I'm guessing you know what we are going to do now then?" Tsubasa asked still unsure about the matter.

"Yes, ... She will decide to run away from home tomorrow and then we will tell her about her power on Friday...?" She said whilst at the same time motioning for them to point out any questions they had with her plan. As she expected there were.

"What's makes you so sure that kid'll run away?" Tsubasa asked.

"And why on Friday?" Ruka asked on top of Tsubasa question.

"Tomorrow she will face her parents ... She won't get what she wants and will do what she has been contemplating for eight years ... Friday? Easy, because tomorrow is the anniversary of her twin brother's death and the day she will finally stand up to her parents ... Personally I think that is more than enough for one day..." The boys both nodded in agreement but also slight sadness and sympathy was evident on their faces as some of the more sadder parts of her life were revealed to them.

"Hey why are you only telling us this? I understand the little ones but what about Natsume and Persona?" Tsubasa said suddenly remembering his other friends.

"Natsume already knows ... I told him before Ruka returned with Mikan ... Persona? Well, I neither like nor trust him..." They both raised their eyebrows at her motioning for her to expand on what she had said. She sighed "It's his aura."

"What about it?" Ruka whispered unconsciously as if Persona would be listening in on them while leaning forward in his seat. Though because he was concentrating on Nobara's answer he didn't notice Tsubasa rolling his eyes to his right.

"Listen carefully Ruka ... Auras aren't black and white like you make them out to be they are really confusing things ... Colours, shapes and everything else can mean anything about someone ... Their personalities, pasts, futures, outlook on life, emotional state, true intentions anything ... It took me years of experience of looking at different people's auras to learn as much I know now..." She said while visibly trying not to ramble.

"Oh ... okay then, so basically..." Ruka said trailing off, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, I just ... I don't trust it ... It's different and kinda scary ... and mysterious..." She replied shuddering while remembering the feeling of it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	8. Confrontation

**Hey back!**

**Sorry about the long wait, hehehe.**

**I know it's a cop out but i had exams and stuff...**

**Oh! I know this is a terrible just bear with me cause it gets better!**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

><p><span>THURSDAY MORNING<span>

Ruka had just woken up and started his normal routine to go to school. He took a quick shower, gotten changed and eaten his breakfast. He had done all that before realizing that after he had found here there was no point going to school, so he was slightly annoyed. He was now watching some crappy cartoon when he heard the door creak open behind him. It surprised him; he had jumped to his feat and turned to look at who was there, he was even more surprised when he saw Nobara and Mikan looking solemn. He remembered that Nobara had said this was her brother's death anniversary, which meant that they had probably just returned from visiting his grave. Mikan gave him a small timid smile, her face that was stained with tear streaks tugged at Ruka's heart.

"A-are you al-alright?" He asked gently and unsurely.

"Yeah... No. You know what I'm sick of pretending I'm sick of answering 'yes' to that question. Eight years straight I have been lying to everyone one around me, trying to convince myself. So no. Right now I'm not alright!I hope one day I will be, but no... I'm not 'alright' right now" Mikan said angrily. She wasn't angry at Ruka of course, but she couldn't help it. She was angry at herself, angry at the world, angry at life. Just purely angry.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question..." Ruka said awkwardly and guiltily.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I didn't mean it" she replied also feeling guilty, but gave him a small lackluster smile.

After a long awkward silence Mikan turned to Nobara expectantly, "So what are we doing next" she asked almost begrudgingly.

"Pancake breakfast of course silly, where else?" She said nonchalantly.

Mikan just sighed and said; "Of course, where else would all this be leading to..."

"That's the spirit, it'll be fine!" Nobara said literally dragging the brunette out the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Mikan meekly to Nobara.

They were both currently standing on the porch of an ordinary suburban house with the number 37 on the letter box. Nobara just rolled her eyes for the nth time just in the short distance they had travelled to get to this particular house.

"Yes, were not even doing anything yet, we are just simply joining your parents for pancake breakfast. Everything will be fine. Remember how long you have been waiting for this?" Nobara said, eyeing one of the windows where a few silhouettes were moving around on the other side of.

"Fine, fine. We're doing this!" The brunette said with new found confidence before bursting through the little white door they were in front of.

In front of Mikan and Nobara was wooden dining table surrounded by five adults; three men and two women. On the table was a big plate, stacked with pancakes that were filling the room with their enticing scent. The five adults turned to look at Mikan and Nobara, though their attention only skimmed over Nobara and were concentrating their stares at Mikan. As silence ruled the room, it grew stuffy and heated whilst tension ran high.

"You there, your one of them, a monster aren't you little girl?" Asked one of the men who were sitting around the dining table to Nobara, braking the fragile silence.

The man who had spoken had dark brown, neatly combed hair and small glasses sitting on the end of his nose. He wore a light brown vest over a white shirt and dark brown pants. He sat purposely and despite the weight of the accusation he had thrown he looked relaxed and indifferent. This man was Jinno, someone who in the dead of inght hunted down people with powers ruthlessly and indiscriminately, a hunter.

"I-err, well, I..." Nobara stuttered nervously in response while fidgeting nervously as now all the stares turned to her.

"Get out now!" One of the two women said, standing with authority, she had wavy auburn hair and brown eyes. She looked almost freakishly similar to Mikan. "_People like you_ aren't welcome here." The woman said, drenching it in hatred, disgust and spite, her body language gave of a predatory feeling and her eyes, the keys to one's soul, betraying her tone and body language, showed fear and slight pity.

Mikan's heart lurched as she watched her mother behavior towards Nobara. What hurt her even more was the thought that this was the kind of treatment Nobara and the other boys had to go through on a daily basis.

"This is Nobara mum. I invited her, she's my closest friend. I will not let you treat her like some kind of monster!" Mikan managed to croak out with hopefully some traces of disgust and venom while barely holding back tears. She gave Nobara's hand a reassuring squeeze and small smile to let her know that she wouldn't let anything happen before moving protectively in front of Nobara and facing her parent's defensively.

"I cannot believe you Mikan! Monsters, like her are the reason Riku isn't here with us now! I will stand here and tolerate you speaking to your mother like that!" said Mikan's father-one of the men that were sitting at the table-while standing up and walking around the table to stand next to his wife. He had black hair and an incredible shade of light brown eyes.

"No dad, his murderer is the reason he isn't here. You cannot seriously, deep down, blame all people with powers for the actions of just one." Mikan said, exasperation and frustration taking over. This conversation was the same one they had been repeating for nine years and no matter how many time the topic came up they never took her and her opinion brushed her off like she was nothing and she was sick of it.

"Mikan. I don't understand why you're like this, I mean you never used to be like this. You used to be so caring and friendly. I know you miss him, but there comes a time you need to move on with your life." Mikan's mother said using a gentle, albeit force tone. If it wasn't for the look in her eyes you would have thought she was completely genuine and Mikan was at fault. Unconsciously Mikan curled her fists into balls before sighing loudly.

"We have been through this Mum, but incase you forgot, I haven't changed, never. You just never cared or noticed me. Riku was always your favourite, whilst I was the forgotten child. Oh, and don't worry I didn't care, I wouldn't want love from pretenders like you anyhow. It was fine I guess, but the fragile situation we had shattered the day he died, ever since that day all you can see is how I'm not like him. You can't even see me for what I am, only what I'm not. Don't you get it! I miss him as well, he was the only person who understood me and cared and now he's gone and you can even take the time to think about what I'm going through! Now sorry for the intrusion I'll just get my stuff and be out of your way. Permanently." Mikan blurted out before she could stop herself or even comprehend what she was saying. She then immediately grabbed poor unsuspecting Nobara's wrist and dragged her off down of the halls and into her room which had four cream colored walls.

Immediately after Mikan had forcibly shut her door she collapsed against one of the walls and sat there is silence as she stared at the floor a few meters in front of her. She felt like screaming, cry and pulling her hair out in frustration all at once, but she couldn't find the strength, energy and drive to any of those things she just sat there is her trance like state. Nobara silently inspected every inch of her room before sighing and kneeling down in front of Mikan so they were now face to face.

"Hey..." She said indifferently.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can do this" Mikan stuttered out still not looking away from the spot on the carpet.

"If anyone can it's you, you know that right. You're not as weak as everyone acts like you are. Besides your not and will ever be alone..." Nobara said, trying to sound reassuring.

Nobara stood up while Mikan nodded weakly and allowed her self to be helped up by Nobara, Mikan then went to her cupboard and pulled out a big decrepit looking brown bag.

"Fill this one up with as much clothes as you can, I'll do the rest" was the last thing Mikan said before they both set off to their jobs in complete silence.

Once they were done they both gave each other a look of understanding and while Mikan picked up a smaller blue bag she had packed Nobara took the brown bag and they left Mikan's room for the last time. When they walked through the living room neither of the girls spared a look at the adults as they continued walking to the door as if nothing else was going on around them. Nobara had reached the door first and when Mikan was about to follow her out she was stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"You know this little walkout of yours really doesn't effect me you know." Her mother. She waited for a moment for Mikan to respond before realizing she wasn't going to. "I already lost both my children the day he died."

Mikan stopped in her tracks for a moment before continuing out throwing only one more comment back.

"No. You didn't lose me. I lost you. And now your losing me."

* * *

><p><strong>TERRIBLE. <strong>

**I know you don't have to say it.**

**Though you can review and say it ;)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! or i will consider holding my story for hostage ;) KIDDING! But i might...**


End file.
